With development of wireless communications technologies, people have higher requirements on wireless communication, and people spend more time in viewing videos by using a wireless network anywhere at anytime. Due to uneven distribution of geographic locations of people using a wireless communications network, wireless communication requirements are also unevenly distributed. However, limited by factors of bandwidth, resources, a data transmission rate, and the like, a conventional cellular network can hardly meet requirements of people.
In view of uneven distribution features of wireless communications network requirements, the prior art provides a plurality of hotspot coverage technologies, for example, wireless fidelity (WiFi) in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards and heterogeneous network (HetNet) in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards. Featuring flexible configuration, high mobility, fast data transmission, and the like, the hotspot coverage technologies can meet wireless communications network requirements in a hotspot area.
However, in all the conventional hotspot coverage technologies, it is still assumed that distribution of wireless communication requirements keeps unchanged, and therefore, a fixed wireless access site is assumed. Actually, as people are moving and activities of individuals are changing, distribution of geographic locations of requirements, tasks currently performed by a wireless communications network (for example, viewing a video, and browsing web pages), and the like all change over time. In addition, in many scenarios, this change over time is quite obvious. Consequently, the wireless access site can hardly be determined according to requirements of people, and the wireless access site can hardly be optimized. For example, when a hotspot coverage area, such as a venue for holding a concert, is crowded with people, because a quantity of access users, requested bandwidth, and data traffic increase sharply, a current wireless access site is overloaded, and can hardly meet user requirements within coverage of the wireless access site, and consequently, users are unable to successfully access a wireless network; however, when there are few people, the wireless access site may be in an idle state, resulting in resource waste.